The different ways
by J'oublie m'appelle
Summary: [JPLE][AU] Each chapter is inspired by a line from the song 'The Way' by Clay Aiken. Read about the different ways Lily Evans affects the great James Potter in just being the way she is. A series of oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

**You Look Tonight**

**Author's Note:** Yay! Another Harry Potter fanfic from me! And surprise this isn't going to be a one-shot, it'll probably be a series of one shots that are all linked together, each one has been inspired by a line out of the song 'They Way' by Clay Aiken, and this fic is going to be based on the line _"The way you look tonight"_. Please enjoy, also R&R and I'll love you very much! Oh yeah! This is a James and Lily fic. And yes I do realise that the gap between Remus and Tonks is actually 13 years, but I didn't want to pair him with anyone else!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Harry Potter; they belong to J. K Rowling, and the song belongs to Clay Aiken and whoever produced/wrote it.

* * *

Tonight was a special night, a very special night. It was the night that Hogwarts would be having an end of year dance to finish off this semester with a big bang.

But that's not the only reason why this night was so special; for the famous James Potter, Gryffindor's quiditch team's captain and seeker, who also happened to be one of the sought out man in Hogwarts; along side his three best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, is **finally** going to go out on his first date with Lily Evans, Hogwarts' resident red headed bombshell head girl.

James was currently getting ready buttoning up his white dress shirt and trying, in vain, to fix his tie. He was quietly cursing the thing for not doing what he wanted it to do.

"I might as well spell it to fix itself" he muttered as he continued to struggle.

"But then you might accidentally strangle yourself, and therefore miss out this once in a life time chance to take out the lovely Lily Evans" Sirius' voice said.

James turned and saw his best friend, dressed in a black suit looking quite dashing, leaning against the dorm's doorway with his usual arrogant smirk on his face, James glared over at him.

"If you're only here to gloat at how inept I am in tying a tie I suggest you leave Padfoot, before I hex your ass" he snapped as he started over once more.

Sirius laughed but stopped immediately when he saw that his best friend wasn't joking about what he said.

"Okay, okay Prongs calm down I'll help you…as well as gloat at how inept you are at tying ties" he stated as he walked over to his friend and took the tie out James' hands and started to tie it properly.

James gave a small sigh "Sorry Pads, I'm just really nervous" he tried to explain.

Sirius grinned "But you've taken _loads_ of girls out before" he stated matter-of-factly as he finished tying the tie.

James checked his refection in the mirror and saw that he did in fact look really handsome, his nervous face only making him cuter.

"Yes I have, but none of them were Lily Evans" he said simply.

Sirius smirked "That's only because she always rejected your offers" he said poking his best friend in the arm.

James laughed as he was reminded of all the times Lily had screamed out that she would never go out with a "stupid, arrogant, arse like James Potter".

"Well I guess I'm not that 'stupid, arrogant, arse' anymore" he mused rubbing his chin.

Sirius shook his head.

"No my dear, not so innocent Prongs…she just loves your 'stupid arrogant, arse' now" he said with a grin.

James laughed "I can't blame her…I mean I _am_ really hot and all" he said.

"And that my friend, is why she rejected you so much…too much of a big head" said Remus as he entered the room, also in formal attire.

Peter soon followed Remus into the room nodding his head.

"Yes I must say I have to agree" he stated as he sat down on his bed.

James glared over at all of them "Hey you're all supposed to be _my_ friends" he said crossing his arms.

Remus grinned "Oh we are Prongs, you just need _someone_ to deflate that big head of your's" he said happily.

"Oh no Moony, that's what Lily is for, actually I think she wouldn't _deflate_ his head, I think she would _prick_ it with a pin" Sirius stated.

James threw a pillow at his best friend's head, although he must admit he could imagine Lily doing that, but he wouldn't ever admit that to his dear friends, no because then he would have to admit that he thought himself as an arrogant idiot, which he didn't.

"Anyways it's almost time to meet the girls…let's get downstairs already" Remus said before walking out of the dorm room, Peter following.

"Sirius what if things don't turn out right?" James said worriedly looking over to his friend.

Sirius stared at James; he had hardly ever seen the famous James Potter nervous, even when they were doing their N.E.W.T's. But when Lily Evans walks along he completely falls a part.

"Wow Prongs you must really love her" he stated simply.

James smiled slightly.

"Yeah I think I really do" he said, his voice turning slightly misty.

"Well you shouldn't be worried then, I don't think Lily would've ever agreed to go with you unless she really liked you…she's not that type of person" Sirius tried to reassure his friend.

James nodded his head "I hope so" he said quietly.

Taking one last look in the mirror, and brushing his hand through his hair, he couldn't help it; old habits die-hard.

With his last hand comb through the hair James and Sirius walked out of the dorm and down into the common room.

* * *

James and the rest of the boys had been waiting for ten minutes and their dates still haven't shown up.

James was pacing up and down the common room with a small frown on his face; he was currently worrying that Lily wouldn't be showing up.

Sirius finally stood up having had enough of his best friend's behaviour and walked over and elbowed him roughly in the side.

"Prongs relax! She'll show" he said guessing what his best friend had been thinking.

Just then the girls' dorm opened and out stepped four girls, one happening to be a Hufflepuff, they all had beautiful dresses that made each one of them beautiful in their own way.

The four girls slowly walked down the stairs, all four marauders staring awestruck at their dates.

Although the other three girls were beautiful, James only had eyes for one girl, the red head whose beauty was so grand it was almost other worldly.

Lily blushed slightly at the look on James' face; she looked and smiled gently at him.

James stared at her hardly noticing the other three couples exiting, leaving the two head students together.

James continued to stare, he couldn't help it, Lily was wearing an emerald green strapless dress that fell to the floor in soft waves, and the dress had small diamonds sewn onto the chest area making it glitter in the fire light. Her hair was up in a bun with some curls framing her face, the make-up she chose to wear were colours that only emphasised her beauty, her pale green eye shadow made her eyes stand out with it's contrasting green to that of her dress and eye shadow, on her lips she had worn rose coloured lip stick which made her lips even more appealing,

Lily was examining James with her eyes, he looked really handsome in his suit, which showed off his muscular build, and she wondered how it would feel to touch his broad shoulders and blushed with the thought.

"You look…beautiful" he whispered finally.

Lily grinned.

'_Is the famous James Potter speechless? Thanks to the power of Lily Evans_' she wondered with a slight smirk playing on her lips.

"Thank you James" she said.

James grinned "You know it's best to return a compliment when someone gives one to you right?" he asked.

She laughed, _some things never really changed_, she thought with a smile, _but that's the James Potter I fell in love with_, she thought.

"Why would I do that James? When it's so obvious that _I'm_ the one that stands out in the looks area" she said grinning.

James laughed, shaking his head.

"You're becoming more and more like me Lily" he stated while he caressed her cheek softly.

Lily's eyes widened in mock horror "NO!! I can't become like James Potter! Oh the world is truly ending" she said in a sorrowful voice, but she leaned her face into his hand, liking the way he made her feel.

James smirked before removing his hand, which caused her to make an objective sound, which only caused him to smirk.

He held out his arm for her to take, which she accepted graciously.

And together they walked out of the common room and towards the Great Hall.

* * *

The night was a blast, all the students were able to have fun, even the Slytherins who surprisingly danced like the rest of the school, but only with each other because of their whole 'I'm-too-superior-for-you' personalities.

The last song was a slow song and most of the students had already left, you could even see some couples in dark corners doing things that would be best to have been done in common rooms, or empty classrooms perhaps even broom closets.

Remus and his date in the form of the young Nymphadora Tonks, who was in Hufflepuff, had long since disappeared.

Sirius Black and his date had last been seen exiting the hall in a hurry, both having been told off for certain…inappropriate behaviour in front of other students and teachers.

Peter and his date were to one side discussing different topics.

James and Lily however, were on the dance floor slowly dancing with each other, neither of them aware of anyone else, other than each other.

She leaned her head down onto his chest and smiled as she felt the hardness of his well toned chest.

"Enjoying the feeling?" James whispered into her ear.

She laughed "Of course I am James…who could resist James Potter's rock hard chest?" she asked trying to control her laughter.

James chuckled before leaning closer to her until she could feel his warm breath on her neck, making her shiver in pleasure.

"Lily Evans you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met…you are the only one who would never let me stroke my own ego but threatened to do rather…painful actions." He told her softly.

Lily smiled to herself; she had never heard or seen James acting so sweetly nor so innocently.

Just then the last few bars of the song were being played and James leaned away from her so he could look into her eyes, warm brown meeting vibrant green.

"Lily Evans I love you" he said before leaning down and kissing her.

Lily smiled before she allowed herself to be carried away with the warmth of his kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So how'd it go? This is really the first time I've actually tried describing things out, so please read and review and I promise I shall love you forever! 


	2. Chapter 2

**I get nervous**

**Author's note:** The second instalment of this series of one-shots. Thank you to **Aisucold**, **DigiqueenTMIM** and **Teagarden** for reviewing my first chapter, you all rock! Yes anyways I hope you all enjoy my next chapter, kind of had a writer's block for a while but I semi got things in order. Please R&R!

**Song line:** '_There's something bout the way your lips invite, maybe its the way that I get nervous when your around._'

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, 'The Way' is owned by Clay Aiken or whoever wrote/composed it. I only own the different plot lines that appear, and maybe even OC's that may creep up.

* * *

James stirred in his bed as he slowly woke up, he groaned as he opened one eye, only for it to be attacked by the sun light filtering through his bed's curtains.

"Shut up Prongs! Some people are _trying_ to sleep!" Sirius Black's irritated voice flooded through the silence.

James grinned at his best friend's outburst, then he remembered what today was, Valentine's Day, **the** day for couples, **the **day for snuggling with the ones you love, **the** day of lots and lots of chocolate. **The **day for love.

He grinned to himself as he thought of the one girl he wanted to spend this day with, his girlfriend of twenty-four hours, not that he was counting, Lily Evans, the girl he had been chasing after ever since first year.

Feeling a lot more energetic James opened both eyes and sat up, stretching his arms. Yawning happily he opened his bed's curtains.

"For God's sake! Prongs if you don't stop making noise and cease movement immediately, I swear I'll jam my wand up your backside!" Sirius yelled from his bed.

Hearing another groan from coming from Remus Lupin's, another one of James' best friends the final being Peter Pettigrew, bed made James laugh. It seemed his best friends were waking up.

"Sirius 'Padfoot' Black if _you_ don't shut up, _I'll_ jam my wand up _your_ arse!" Remus semi-shouted through his bed's curtains.

"But it wasn't my fault…oh whatever I'm awake" Sirius said before appearing from behind his own set of curtains, he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

James grinned over to Sirius, who only glared back at him.

Out of no where a pillow came hurtling through the air, hitting Sirius squarely in the face.

"Oof! What the – REMUS!" he growled angrily, grabbing the pillow and throwing it back to it's owner.

"Be glad it wasn't my wand" Remus' voice said from behind his curtains.

James meanwhile was cracking up with laughter at his friends' behaviour.

"Since when are _you_ this violent Moony?" Sirius asked annoyance present in his tone.

Remus appeared from behind his curtains and stuck his tongue out at him.

"When _someone_ is disturbing my sleeping time" he answered with a grin on his face.

James shook his head, still chuckling at his friends.

"But it started because of James" Sirius whined.

"Stop acting like a child! You're already an adult, grow up!" Remus snapped, but he had a grin on his lips.

"You're starting to sound like James' dear Lily" Sirius said, getting out of bed and started to look around for a clean set of uniform for him to wear.

"You guys do realise what today is right?" James asked as he stared out the window with a small smile on his face.

"Yes Prongs it's Monday…oh crap! It's Valentine's day isn't it?!" Sirius practically shouting.

"Yes Pads it's Valentine's day" James stated rolling his eyes.

"You don't have to worry…you have Lily…I'm stuck with all those fan girls" Sirius said, shivering slightly at the thought.

"You usually don't seem to mind Padfoot" Peter said, finally emerging from the depths of his bed.

"No I don't it's only because they always want me to give them something…I need to find a girl" Sirius said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I never thought I would hear those words coming from _you_ Black" a new voice said from the doorway.

All four boys jumped, all of them spinning to see Lily Evans standing there, a smile on her face.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Evans…I just need _one_ to beat off the rest of the girls" he said before picking up some discarded clothing, finding that they were clean and disappeared inside the bathroom.

Lily shook her head before turning to look over at James, she walked over and hugged him.

"Happy Valentine's Day" she said turning her head so she could see James' face.

He smiled down at her.

"Happy Valentine's my dear, sweet Lily" he whispered before leaning down and kissed her.

"Before you two get into a heated make-out session can you please allow the rest of us to get dressed, then you can chuck all sense out the window and kiss each other senseless" Remus mused.

James laughed at his friend, shaking his head.

"Only for you Moony…only for you" he said sticking his tongue out.

Remus then stuck his own tongue right back at him.

* * *

Soon Lily and James were left alone in the room, sitting on James' bed side by side.

"Today's a Hogsmeade trip isn't it?" James asked her with a small smile present on his face.

Lily nodded her head softly "Why yes it is" she said.

"I hope you're not expecting me to take you to Madame Puddifoot's…because I'm sorry, but I can't take it in there" James stated slightly embarrassed.

She grinned hugging him tightly.

"Have no fear James…I would've killed you if you brought me there, it's bad enough normally, Valentine's day would be a nightmare" she said laughing at the look of shock on his face.

"C'mon James did you really think all girls want to be taken there?" she asked her face screwed up with slight disgust.

James laughed shaking his head, "Actually I did think that" he said.

"Well now I proved you wrong" she said nodding her head proudly.

"Well I proved you wrong too" he said.

"What? When?" she asked a bemused expression on her face.

"You said you would never _ever_ go out with a 'pig head' like _James Potter_" James said grinning down at her.

Lily laughed "Okay, okay…you proved me wrong" she said.

A few minutes went by in a comfortable silence.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked breaking the silence.

James sat there with a slight frown on his face, he knew what he wanted to do but he had to think about it, about _when_ he should do what he planned.

"James?" Lily asked touching his shoulder lightly.

He looked over to her and smiled.

"Well how about we meet up in Hogsmeade later?" he asked.

Lily looked surprised at what he said, and slightly hurt.

'_She probably thinks I don't want to spend time with her_' James realised, a little to late.

Lily nodded her head stiffly "Okay then…I'll see you later" she said standing up and walking out without another word.

James sighed, he just hopped what he planned would turn out perfect.

* * *

The day passed pleasantly for everyone, every couple having been stuck to each other's side.

Valentine cards and gifts were being sent to a good amount of people.

Sirius having had to throw a large pile out, having received so much that it over flowed his school bag, Remus had a fair few causing the boy to blush every time another girl gave him one, even Peter received one, causing the boy to feel elated and joyous.

James however felt like he was going to be sick, Lily hadn't spoken to him since the incident in the dorm room.

Sirius looked over at James with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you alright mate? You look a tad bit green" he said as he inspected his friend's face.

James nodded, "No I'm fine…it's just…Lily hasn't talked to me since this morning" he said faintly.

Sirius sighed "Don't worry…everything will turn out okay" he said nodding his head.

James rubbed the back of his head, "I hope so…" he whispered softly.

Sirius looked heaven wards as if he was annoyed, which he probably was.

"For heaven's sake Prongs, you're _James _bloody _Potter_! Have some back bone" he burst out whacking James on the back.

James laughed "But when it's Lily I can't…she's almost to much for me" he said.

Remus turned around having had heard what he had said and grinned.

"Did I just hear you right Prongs? A girl too much for _you_?" he asked with a faint smirk on his face.

James rolled his eyes "Honestly you're all acting as if I'm usually a cocky, hormone crazed idiot" he said.

Sirius grinned.

"But Prongs that's _exactly_ what you are" he said slapping him on the back once more.

James rolled his eyes "Whatever…I better get my present that I got for Lily" he said.

Sirius nodded his head, "Go on we'll wait for you down here" he said.

James nodded his own head before turning and disappearing into the crowd, heading back towards Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Entering his dorm room he spotted a neatly wrapped present on his pillow, he frowned wondering if it was from one of the rabid fan girls that chased after the marauders.

When he reached his bed James saw it was a present with a card next to it, he picked up the card and opened it, it read:

_Dear James,_

_Happy Valentine's Day_

_Hope you had a good one._

_Lots of love from the one and only,_

_Lily Evans 3_

James stared at it, wondering why Lily didn't give the present to him in person, or at Hogsmeade when they met up.

The nagging thought that Lily was still angry about what happened in the morning made James sigh softly, he slowly started to unwrap the present.

He saw inside the wrapping was a small box which he slowly opened, he stared at what was inside, it was a silver necklace, the locket that hanged from it had a red ruby in the centre of it, around the ruby was an intricate design made of gold.

Opening the locket with as much care as he could he looked inside to see one side of the locket was a small moving picture of himself and Lily hugging, and on the other side was an engravement which read '_James and Lily_' with a small heart.

James smiled to himself as he opened the clasp of the necklace and placed it around his neck, he touched it lightly, and stood there for a couple of minutes lost in his own thoughts.

The dorm door opened; bringing Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Prongs hurry up! You've been gone for nearly twenty minutes" Sirius stated.

James laughed but nodded his head, neatly folding the wrapping paper and placed it on top of his bedside table, then the card beside it.

He turned and walked over to his trunk and took out a small box, similar to the one that Lily had given him.

"Well what are we waiting for? The grass to grow?" He asked grinning at his friends who grinned back at him.

Together the four walked out of the dorm and towards Hogsmeade.

* * *

The four walked into the Three Broomsticks, Remus, Sirius and Peter all had their Valentine's walking with them.

James walked behind the couples looking around for a particular red head, spotting her across the room he smiled and started walking over to her.

"Lily?" he asked placing a hand lightly on her shoulder.

She turned her head slowly and looked up at him with a blank look.

"What do you want?" she asked airily.

James stared down at her "To talk to you" he whispered.

Lily turned to look at her friends who grinned at her nodding their heads, earlier on James had warned them that he would be taking Lily away at some point to give her his Valentine's present.

"Go on Lils" Alice said motioning for her to go with him.

Lily looked over at her with a raised eyebrow but stood up and followed James to one corner of the pub.

James turned around to face her with a small grin on his face.

"Hey Lily" he said softly.

She nodded her head, "Hello Potter" she said coldly.

He sighed softly "Lily I only told you I would meet you later, because I needed to get ready" he said quietly, almost quiet enough that she almost missed it.

Lily stared up into James' warm brown eyes. He watched as she melted and nodded her head once more with a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry James…I just thought that you were just leaving me to go find some other girl" she said smiling embarrassedly.

James laughed hugging her "I would never do that to you" he said into her ear.

Lily sighed happily drawing away from him slowly, she then spotted that he was wearing the necklace she had given him, and she grinned up into his face.

"You're wearing the necklace" she said happily.

James nodded his head "Of course" he said. A look of nervousness appeared on his face, making him stare down at the ground.

"James are you alright?" she asked him frowning in concern.

He nodded his head "Fine...just a tad nervous" he said, his voice sounding quite strained.

"Why James?" she asked him.

"Your Valentine's gift" he answered her still looking at the ground.

Lily watched as James reached into his cloak and brought out a small box, the box he had kept in his trunk.

Slowly he showed it to her, when she reached for it he shook his head.

"No let me show it" he said as he carefully opened the box.

Lily gasped at what she saw, it was a ring, it was silver with a small ruby in it's centre piece, on the inside of the ring read '_James Potter and Lily Evans, today until forever_'.

She stared up at him with wide eyes. "James? We're too young to get married" she said taken back at the gift.

James laughed at her expression; apparently back to the normal James Potter.

"If I was going to ask you to marry me Lily, I would've been down on my knee" he told her, a smirk appearing.

Lily blushed as she realised he was still standing in front of her.

"Oh" was all she could manage.

"It's a promise ring…a promise that one day we _will_ get married" James said smiling at her now.

"Oh" Lily repeated her blush darkening.

"So will you take it?" he asked a look of nervousness and fear entered his eyes.

Lily looked up at him with a smile before nodding.

"Of course silly! I love you!" she practically shouted causing some customers to turn and look at them.

James smiled as he slowly lifted the ring from it's place in the box, slipping it's container back into his cloak.

He looked into her emerald green eyes as he carefully lifted her hand and slowly slipped the ring on.

"Then it's a promise" he whispered leaning down.

"Sealed with a kiss" she whispered back leaning upwards, until finally their lips met.

And so their promise to each other was sealed.

* * *

**Author's note:** Whoa! That's like the longest one-shot I've ever wrote…anyways how'd it go? I sort of got a writer's block for this chapter so I hope it turned out okay. Please **R&R**! 


End file.
